One Direction love story The stalked,&The wanted
by With Beauty Comes Courage
Summary: Niall horan one direction Meets Shiana Lober in her class,But follows her because of one accident...
1. Chapter 1

SHIANAH MAYA LOBER.

Hello..Im Shianah..I live in a small town in texas...

Im sorry.I dont really do this often..

Well..Erm..I guess i like books,Music,And school.

right.I like what ?

Its not like im a nerd i am kind of a loner.

I hate big crowds...

I have a dog names pinito,Hes a Boy Kings Charles Cavalier.

Beautiful 6 years had him since i was 10 so..I think you guessed YES PINITO IS MINEE !

I have two little brothers ,1 older bro, and one younger :Rob and Larito (twins)and Sandina and Pete.

My Family is Italian,Every one but my dad and my little sister Sandina .They are French (Accent.)

My mom is from Italy,My dad from Paris,im from little italy..Rob and Larito are from the Yukon.(Yes,we travel why i have no friends..)

Sandina is from ,now were done that part..

Peanuts make me have allergic reactions,And i dont eat Meat or Chocolate. (Im a vegetarian,Along with my mom and brothers.)

I live in an ok house,but it is kind of crowded for a family of atleast i have my own room.

Anyway,Im NOT a belieber,Directioner or whatever you call ,thats me :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

I got up and grabbed my bag for the first day of school.

"Honey are you going to have breakfeast ?"My mom yelled,just befored i reached the door.

"No,i have to get there early so i can get first pick at desk !"I yelled,as i ran to my a Minivan,Used.

Kinda old,and Really ,I started driving to school,Even though its only a ten minuite walk.

Once i got there,i imediatly ran to my classroom,Only to see all the seats taken,Except for The front.

I only came early for the back seats..I thought people would want the front..

Oh well.I took One.I just didnt like the attention.I quickly got my book out and started reading.

"Okay class,since its the first day of school at Texas Arts High School,as usual,we have a special visiter !"Miss Gabin said.

She one imediatly frowned.I imagined because they havent of grabbed the sad i didnt grab the back.

Oh just the principal or something like that..

"Okay class, Please welcome,it was hard to get them,One Direction !"Miss Gabin clapped and moved to the side.

One directin ? The show off boy band ? i really wished i grabbed the back.

Then the 5 boys walked in.I just brought out a book and read,unintrested in the boys.

Just as they began to sing,Savier came through the speakers.

"Shianah Lober,you have a family emergancy,please come to the office and wait for your parents to arrive."The speaker said.

I got up,Wondering what had just my brothers giveing my sister a black eye..Again.

I ran up to the office,and began to ,To my surprise,One Direction Dorks decided to come up.

"Hey,whats the emergancy ? is it okay ? " The blonde asked.I smirked at his irish accent.

"Im not sure office is not permitted to tell me unless im told i can hear."I said,staring out the door.

"Well,I hope its okay."He answered.I smirked once more."Yea,sure you not like you attention seeking kids care."

I shrugged,still not looking at them."Wait,Why would you say that ?" The curly afro-ed one asked.

"Oh come on mr 'I AM A HEART THROB ALL GIRLS LOVE ME.'"I sighed.

"Wait a moment-"He started,until my car came.I walked up to it and looked in the window.

"OH MY GOD DAD !"I yelled at seeing His leg bleeding,and it was pouring blood.

I jumped in the car and drove as fast as possible away.

CHAPTER 2-NIALL POV.

"OH MY GOD DAD !" She yelled,and jumped in the car.

"What was her name anyway ?" Harry asked.

"That was Shianah Maya so called loner here."

A boy about 14 walked up behind us.

"Who are you?"I asked didnt look old enough to be here.

"Oh,My names your music,'Thats what makes you beautiful..' ,Im Shianahs future  
She amazing ? Shes beautiful,funny,and everything ! I sang your song to her last week infact,But Her stupid brother Pete  
made me back off...Hey ! Can you guys serenade her for me ? Shes been crabby and snappy when i do.."

He sounded kind of addicted..Stalky if you may.

"Uhm,im sorry but we cant do that,but we wish you best of you happen to know where she lives ?"

Liam asked him quietly.

"37 Anticka yellow house,flowers in the front,one dog."

He answered.

"Uhm..Thanks ?"

Zayn said confused.

kinda stalky..

We went out to our minivan,and drove to the adress,witch was written on lOUISE's hand.

We slowly pulled in.

We all went up and knocked on the door."Hello !OMG YOUR ONE DIRECTION !" a little girl said as she answered the door.

"Yeah ! Wheres your older sister ?" Harry smiled.

"Shes in her room lost a leg.."She frowned.

"Oh my god-can we see her ?"Louis frowned.

"Ermm..Your strangers..Buuuttt i guess you are one direction..Up the stairs,first floor on the left."She hugged each of us.

"Thank you."I hugged her and walked up the stairs.

We opened the door.

"Shianah ?"

Zayn asked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME AND-Wait..How do you know i live here... ?" She asked confused.

"Well,theres this Shawn dude that we-" "Oh that crazy stalker whos obsessed with me ?" She cut Harry off.

"Er..Sounded like it.."Zayn joked.

"Yeah..Uhmm...Please..Leave me alone.." Shianah got out of the jokey mood.

"Listen we wanna help-" "You mean you want to help me,write a song about it so you can earn millions ?"She cut me off.

"Lets obviously hates us..She is NOT a true directioner..Shes rude."Harry said dragging us all out of the house.

*12:00AM*

I couldnt stop thinking about her..And her dad..

I had to visit..Just once...

I snuck downstairs and out the door.

She was all that was on my mind...

But would her parents be there ?

By now i was already halfway down the road in the minivan.

I had to.

I couldnt turn now.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 SHIANAHS POV.

I was still lying in was the point ?

I couldnt fall asleep know my dad might be dead tomorrow..My mom told me that It was a lawn mowing incident..

I heard a knock on the door..I swear if its those show off boy band members...

I ran down, And opened the .

"Uggh its midnight what do you want ?!"I yelled at him.

He realy annoys me...I wish he would leave me alone he makes me feel too...Public..Ick..

"I saw your light on while passing by..I just thought maybe...You needed someone to cuddle with..."

Shawn smiled at me."Listen,your like up maybe stop stalking me."I smiled as i turned around.

"STOP DOING THIS TO LOVE ME !"Shawn then decided to come into my porch.

"Listen,i can call the cops-"I was cut off as he kissed me. I pulled away."SHAWN !"I smacked him.

"Go home you dont im calling your mom."I threatened him.

"Im not afraid of my mom,I love you."He tried to hug me,but was rejected.

"Stay away,maybe when your older kid."I pushed him out and shut the door.

Gosh,That kids got some serious problems.I wish he would leave me alone.

Just as i went up the stairs , i heard the doorbell again.

"OMG SHAWN GET OUT OF MY FACE-Oh,its you..." I yelled as i opened the door,realizing it was the show off irish boy.

I began to turn around,but he grabbed my wrist."Come on.I dont get why you dont like your dad okay ?"He asked me two

Questions at once."I dont like you because your a true show off and i dont know if my dad is dead or alive!"I yelled,

as a tear went down my cheek.I really do love my dad.I cant imagine life without him.

"Listen ! We dont show off ! Maybe Harry does a little..But hes immature ! Okay ? Most of our money we donate !"He explained,

quietly,not trying to wake my family.I apprieciaated that ..

"Listen,Its midnight..you cant just show up at my door.I barely know you !Other than the fact your famous.."I sighed.

This was all too crazy..Popstars at my door..I never saw the day.

"Listen,your right,but i couldnt help but think of you..."His irish accent made me smile abit,but i was still crying.

For a secound..I felt safe around him..I actually...You might say...Liked him..SNAP OUT OF IT SHIANAH !

Hes the biggest show off in the history of boy bands !"Leave me alone this is an invasion of privacy.."I sort of yelled..

Loud enough for Larito to hear me,and come down the stairs."Why is there a boyband member at our door ?'He asked.

And short after than Rob came down too,and asked the same thing."Id like to the same thing !"I yelled at The irish boy.

"Your just some Irish show off !" I yelled some more."My names Niall !"He yelled enough to wake Sandina.

"You get out before you wake my mother !"I whispered at ,Larito,Sandina,And soon My dog Pinito stared also.

"Fine,you dont have to be so mean about it.."He whispered,he actually sounded..Sad...I kind of felt bad...

"Bed !" I whispered to the went to there beds."That includes you Pinito !"I pointed to the stairs.

he whimpered and ran up to my room.I decided to go to bed also..

*MORNING*

I woke up after a horrible nightmare..It was about my dad..

Anyways,i had to shake that off.I decided to turn on my tv.

boyband was on."Yeah,anyway,She was a HUGE fan,ad we got to make her dream come true of meeting us,We hope her dads  
Ok,I mean,She didnt have to focus on him around us !" The afro guy smiled.

. he reffering to me ? No he couldnt of been.I did NOT act like to be someone else.

"Yeah,Shianah is a true fan !" The afro guy added.

"THATS ITT !"I yelled.

Then i noticed rocks being thrown at my the-

I walked up to them,and opened the window.

Shawn.

"Shianah ! One direction was talking about you ! On tv !"

He yelled up.

"I noticed !"I yelled back,shutting my window.

That kid is really annoying.

I ran to my minivan,Since today was saturday,i decided to drive to the hospital,to see my HOPEFULLY alive Dadd.

I pulled into the hospital after a 20 minute drive.

I walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me,Im Burny Lobers daughter,may i see him ?"I asked smiling to the women.

"Hmm..Ah Lober..Your dad is still going through his leg surgery,they are trying to reattach it."She smiled back.

"Is he going to be alright ? " I frowned.

"Theres no way to be ,go home."She smiled at me.

Oh my god..Dad...

I decided to drive home,Only to be caaught up By a bill board with the 5 boys on it..And my name !

" ."I said through my teeth.

I drove straight to my house,and walked up to the tree house.

"Shawn , i know your up there.."I yelled up.

He looked at me through the window,and i saw he had binoculers.

got REAL issues.

"Come on up."He smiled at .Totally needed permission to get into my familys treehouse..

I climbed up the ladder,and turned out he totaly Geeked out on making himself at home.

"Do you ever go home ?"I asked him,looking was actualy sleeping in my treehouse...Freak.

"I do , breakfeast,dinner,lunch,supper,and some nights bed.."He smiled at me.I just nodded.

"So,can you uhh..Do me a favor..Or three...?"I asked him quietly.

"ANYTHING ! Wait...What will i get ?"He asked god.

"Uhmm..I was kinda hoping you would do it for..Free .. ?"I smiled shyly..

"Hmmm...Maybe if you went on 5 dates with me ."He smiled at me.

I tried not to barf."Make it 3 and youve got a deal ."I shook hiis hand.

"Now,what i need is for you to Tear down the bill board on highway 03 near the hospital.."i nodded.

"Get me one directions phone number.."I nodded,now writing them down.

"And last,but not least,Make one direction look like the heartless show offs they are in public.."I smiled.

"Wait-Why how would i make them look bad ?Thats not an easy thing !you know it takes alot of-"I got him to stop,by batting

My eyelashs."Okay..Okay...He smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4*NIALL POV.

I was driving to the hospital,to check on Shianahs dad,and hopefully shianah would be there...

But on my way,I saw this kid spray painting our entire billboard black,so you couldnt see it.

I quickly pulled over."Hey kid ! what do you think your doing ?"I yelled to him.I couldnt see his face,

It was covered by a he began to run yelling "PAYBACK TO YOU HEARTLESS SHOW OFFS !"

It was kind of a deep voice,maybe it was just a girl or guy trying to sound like that...Wait.

Heartless show offs ? had to be Shianah.I decided to screw the hospital,and drove straight to her house.

I knocked on the door,very angry."Hello?"A women answered."Yeah,hi is shianah there ?"I asked her.

"Uhh yea just a ,THERES SOMEONE AT THE DOOR !"She i heard footsteps comeing.

Then the women left me and shianah.

"Why would you do that !"I yelled at her."Do what ?"She gave me a confused look.

"You just spray painted our bill board !"I yelled some more.

"You had no right to use my name nor my dads incident ! You lied to make yourselves look good ! And now im a die hard fan  
now ?!Yeah !Right ! And use my name on television !? What is your issue !PLUS IT WASNT EVEN ME !SHAWN DID IT FOR  
ME !"She yelled,and a tear fell from her eye.

Oh..Yeah...Right..."It was harrys idea ! "I frowned.

"Oh sure !Blame it on him ! your no better !"She began to frown more.

"Your italian,is that what im hearing ?"I slipped into fantasy.

She stared at shocked."No ones ever..Guessed..My accent.."She suddenly stopped crying.

And then i did it.I leaned in for a kiss.I was about just a mili second from her wasnt resisting.

"OH NO YOU DONT !"A voice yelled,as they pushed me from kissing was shawn.

"Heres there phone number,I also got ATON of prank call ideas written on back."He smiled as he waited for a kiss on the cheek

I shrugged an kissed his cheek,stuffing the paper into my pocket."Wait,Why would you want to..Prank call us ?"I asked.

She Sighed..And dug her foot into the ground."I kinda wanted payback..Actualy..I am still mad.."She sighed some more.

"Clever...Wanna join us for lunch today ?"I laughed,getting up.

She stared at me,looking like she ahd slipped away from reality.

"Oh..Umm..Im going to be at the hospital till late waiting for results on my dad.."She frowned.

"Oh..Er...Oh ! I know ! We can eat at the cafeteria in the hospital !"I smiled.

She smiled back."Sounds fun ! And i promise , im done pranking you guys and stuff...Shawn,Plans are off."She smiled back.

Shawn had this real mad look in his eye."Can i come,just to make sure you guys dont..Kiss !"He shouted.

"If you do it counts as one of the 3 dates .."She sighed.

"3 dates .. ?"I looked at me.

" she promised me for doing all these pranks on you guys."He Smiled,kind of creepily.

"And I will join hospital what time ?"Shawn smiled at Shianah.

Shianah wrote something down and passed it to shawn."Thanks."Shawn said as he walked away.

"See you there at.. ?"I asked.

"5."She smiled,as she walked into her house,shutting the door behind her.

I grinned hugely.

*5*

SHIANAH POV.

I started walking down to the to see me and him.

I know what your thinking,what about Shawn ? Wrong hospital,Wrong time.

I texted niall,since shawn gave me his number,and asked him if he was here.

He quickly texted back,saying he was at table 7.

I rushed downstairs,and walked to table 7,only to see not only ,Zayn,Harry,Louis,And liam.

"Hey "He smiled at me.

"Hey.."I akwardly smiled.

"You gonna sit ?"He asked me.

"Uh,can i have a word with you,alone ?"I asked niall,as he got up and went to the corner with me.

"Why are they here ?"I frowned at him.

"Calm down,they just came to apolagize,and invited us."He smiled.

"No.I invited was suppose to be ME and ME ,YOU and THEM !"I frowned.

"Wait-this was suppose to be a date ?"He asked me.I was so embarresed.

I just ran out the door.

Tears were running down my face.

I tried my hardest to imply it was a date..

He really hurt my feelings..I ran for about 20 minutes and sat on a bench and cried.

Just then Shawn walked up to me."You lied.."He sighed as he sat next to me.

I looked at him."Im sorry,but i really am not focused on you at the moment.."I sniffled.

"Whats wrong ?Did he hurt you ?Did he stand you up !?"He wondered.

I wiped my tears with my sleeve. "None of those...*Sniffle*..He brought other people.."I whined.

It wasnt completely his fault though...

I didnt hurt me.

"Its alright..I would never do that to you.."Shawn put his arm around i would rip his head off but,at the time,

It really didnt matter. "How old are you again ?"I sighed,still crying.

"Im 13,turning 14 in a few days..But age is just a number"He grinned.

I looked at him.I smiled kind of,but still i was crying."Really?You make a cheesey joke now ?I giggled,still crying.

I guess he took that to offence,he sighed.I looked at him some more,and then leaned my head on his shoulder.

He grinned and looked at me.

"Look,This changes still young enough to be my baby brother."I laughed.

He wiped away a tear on my face."So..Will you date me ?"He asked me shyly.I got up.

"Listen,your a good guy,err,creepy,but good..But i just dont think ill ever trust a man again.."I sighed,walked back to the

hospital and got my minivan.I drove home.

SHAWN POV.

I sat on that bench i came close...

Shes amazing..But she just wont love me..

I COULD HAVE DATED HER IF IT WERENT FOR THAT BOYBAND !

I decided to do the last favor,even though she called it off.

Im going to make them look only in a hospital.

I walked to the hospital,and looked in the window.I saw The boys surronding the blonde,who was covering his eyes.

I crept in and listened.

"I cant believe i blew it..Shes beautiful,Funny..."The blonde cried.

I was ready to go in there and punch him.

"Come on,your NIALL ! From ONE DIRECTION !You can get any other lady,better ladys !"Harry smiled.

I ran through the door and punched him.

"NO ONES BETTER THEN SHIANAH YOU TWO HEADED JERK !"I yelled,and every one stared at me.

Harry got up and kicked me,twisted my arm,and i heard a crack.

"MY ARM !"I screamed.

"HARRY STYLES JUST HURT THAT INNOCENT MAN !"A lady yelled.

I think i just did my last favor...

I got up,and shook it off,still trying to act hurt.

"You know what,hes right,no ones better then shianah !Im going to get her back !"Niall smiled,Running for the door.

"no.."I sighed.


End file.
